degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Munroandeli=happyme/mY SCary Story
8 YEARS EARLIAR Mr and Mrs. Callender, and Mr. and Mrs. Flot were taking there two 8 year old daughters to Monarch Creek to go camping and fishing. Jessie and Kaaila's parents said that the two young girls could go off into the woods, as long as they didn't go to far into the creek. The ran off into the clearing. Jessie: Wait up, I'm wearing sandals. The fog increased over the creek. Jessie couldn't see a thing. Jessie: I can't see Kaaila, where are you. Kaaila giggled. Jessie: Where are you. Kaaila: Let's play marco polo. I'll whistle or sing you a song, and you'll follow the sound of my voice. Jessie: Ok. Kaaila began to sing her old favorite lullaby. Kaaila:'' Rock a bye baby on the treetop. When the wind blows the cradle will rock. ''Jessie felt a cool breeze of wind, and chills went down her spine. Jessie: Don't stop singing, I can almost find you.'' Kaaila: When the bough breaks the cradle will fall, and down will come baby cradle and all. ''Jessie thought Kaaila was done singing and would start singing the song from the beginning, but Kaaila began to sing a part of the song Jessie didn't remember hearig her mommy sing to her before bed. '''Kaaila: Baby is drowsing, cosy and fair. Mommy sits near in her rocking chair. 'Jessie heard a scream, and then a splash off in the distance. Jessie: Kaaila, why'd you stop, are you ok? Jessie was now scared because Kaaila had stopped singing, and the scream might have been hers. Jessie heard another splash. Jessie: Kaaila, is that you. Kaaila began to sing again, but this time her voice was raspy and distorted, like her lungs had been drown with water. 'Forward and back, the cradle she swings, and though baby sleeps... she hears what she sings. The singing stopped. Jessie: Kaaila, Kaaila, where are you, why'd you stop singing, the fog is still thick. Jessie didn't know that the soft sunshine they were playing in had turned into a deep evening shade of black. Jessie heard several sweet and soft whistles and hums to the melody of the lullaby. Jessie got scared after hearing wet foot steps rustlling on the leaves on the forest floor. Jessie ran back to the campsite, in terror screaming for her parents. She tripped several times on branches. She told her parents what happende and they called the search and rescue tema, that had no luck in finding her body dead or alive., but they did find a backwords footprint as if the person was falling backwords or being dragged '''into the creek. Dozens of wet footprints were found walking the other way towards the woods. Jessie loved the singing .From that night on, Jessie heard the distorted singing in both her dreams and nightmares, and the soft humming that followed. She urged to here it again, because she was hooked. 8 YEARS LATER jESSIE is now 16 years old. She still wonders what happened to her best friend that night. Jessie decided that she would go looking for her friend back in the creek. Jessie drove her hummer out into the wilderness. Jessie walked through the soft sun lite woods.It was about 5:30 Jessie saw A dark figure off in the clearing. Jessie heard hums coming from the dark figures moving mouth. The figure was wearing a cream colored gown with a white bow in her hair and on the dress. The dress was dirty with mud and dirt.It was kind of ripped all around .The figures shadowy long black hair covered her face down tho her chest with out a window to see her face. Her skin was pale to a point that it looked blue. As if the person drown in the creek. jessie called out to the figure. Jessie: Kaaila, is that you. The dark figure gave a slow turn in Jessie's directon. The 5:30 SHADOWS turned into darker shadows of the night. Thick layers of fog went up in the air, blocking Jessie's vision. Jessie: Kaaila: Was that you. Jessie began to hear distorted singing again, just like the previous years. Voice: Rock a bye baby on the tree top, when the wind blows the cradle will rock, and when the bough breaks the baby will fall, and down will come baby cradle and all. Jessie walked toward the music. It was so beautiful to her. She walked closer to where the music was coming from. The dark figure was Kaaila. She continued to sing. Baby is drowsing, cosy and fair, mother sits near in her rocking chair. Forward and back, the cradle she swings, and though baby sleeps she hears she sings. Jessie came up closer to Kaaila. Jessie: You have to come back to town with me, everyone thinks tou're dead. jESSIE feels lured to the creek. Kaaila submerges back into the water while humming, and Jessie follows her. Both of them were never seen again. Some people say that Kaaila, became a siren a lured Jessie into the creek to get revenge on her for leaving her there to drown. Others say Jessie fell into the creek, because she felt bad for Kaaila. THE END-p Category:Blog posts